cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gisenti
Private Gisenti was an American Marine who served in the United States Marine Corps and saw much fighting in World War III. He fights alongside Mike Rice and Henry Minimi in North Africa and the Middle East. He is a major supporting NPC in the American campaigns of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 5 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 6. Biography Fighting in North Africa and Middle East Gisenti fights in numerous vicious battles the deserts of North Africa and the Middle East. Gisenti fights to assault Iranian trenches and camps, then keeps fighting Iranian defenses and forces in the deserts to assault and defend a hill. With that, Gisenti then fights Iranian ambushes in an oasis, then Gisenti keeps fighting past Iranian trenches, pillboxes and nests to assault and destroy entrenched tanks and then fights to seize a bridge. Gisenti then keeps fighting Iranian defensive lines and positions in the desert to fight and assault Iranian supply camps, convoys and trenches, then keeps fighting Iranian defenses in the deserts to assault a couple villages and hills, then he fights to defend the villages and hills, fighting off waves of Iranian assaults. Gisenti then keeps fighting Iranian defenses and forces in the desert and fights to assault Iranian convoys, then he fights to eliminate machine gun nests and villages. Gisenti then fights to seize a hill, then he fights to defend a US convoy, fighting off Iranian assaults, then Gisenti fights to defend a couple villages, fighting off Iranian assaults. Gisenti continues fighting in the Middle East and North Africa, with Rice fighting and assaulting Iranian trenches in the desert, then keeps fighting Iranian defenses in several villages and marketplaces, fighting off Iranian ambushes, then he keeps fighting to defend US-held hills and ridges. Gisenti then fights to defend a US supply camp and fights to defend a US convoy, fighting off Iranian ambushes, then he fights to destroy Iranian tanks, pillboxes and artillery. Gisenti keeps fighting Iranian trenches, nests and pillboxes to fight and assault Iranian supply camps and convoys, then he fights to defend US trench lines, fighting off Iranian assaults. With that, Gisenti then fights to assault a city, fighting Iranian defenses in the outskirts, then fighting Iranian defenses and forces in the streets and buildings to assault and seize the city centre. After this, Gisenti then fights to defend a couple villages, fighting off Iranian assaults, then he keeps fighting to assault Iranian trench lines. Gisenti fights to defend a US defensive lines, fighting off Iranian assaults, then he keeps fighting to defend a village and US camp, fighting off Iranian assaults. With that, he then fights past Iranian defenses and forces in the desert to assault and eliminate several key Iranian defensive points, then he fights past Iranian defenses to assault and eliminate Iranian supply camps, then fights to ambush and destroy a large Iranian convoy. Gisenti then keeps fighting past Iranian trenches, machine gun nests and pillboxes to assault entrenched tanks, then fights to seize a few villages, and keeps fighting to defend the villages. After this, Gisenti fights to assault Iranian supply camps and convoys, then Gisenti fights to defend US trenches and fight off Iranian forces. With that, Gisenti keeps fighting past Iranian defensive lines and positions to assault a couple villages and then fights to defend the villages. After this, he helps US forces battle Iranian mechanized divisions in the Sahara desert, fighting Iranian infantry and tanks. Gisenti then fights to defend a US convoy and fight off Iranian ambushes, then keeps fighting to assault and eliminate several supply camps and key defensive points. Gisenti then keeps fighting past Iranian forces and defenses in the deserts and assaults an Iranian convoy and village, then fights to defend a village. After this, he fights to assault and seize a crossroads town and then fights to defend the town until US reinforcements come to secure their victory. Personality and Traits Gisenti was a very aggressive, tough and reckless man who was a very fierce fighter. He could be somewhat arrogant at times and he had an ill temper, and as such, he could be very insolent towards others. Regardless, he was still very caring and helpful towards his comrades, and he was a very fierce fighter. He was very protective of his friends and did whatever he could to help them. Relationships Mike Rice Gisenti and Rice were good friends, and they were always very helpful and caring to each other. While the two of them did argue sometimes, they were very loyal to one another and always tried to help each other, often trying to protect each other and expressing concern for each other. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fighter Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Destroyers Category:One Man Army Category:Disciplinarians Category:Gunman Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Enforcers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Loyal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Neutral Category:Barbarian Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Extremists Category:Vigilantes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:War Heroes Category:Altruistic Category:Guardians Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Assassin Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Gaolers Category:Hunters Category:Jerks Category:Rescuers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Determinators Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Brutes Category:Mischievous Category:Bully Slayers Category:Recurring Category:Right Hand